A Bennet Christmas
by Capella-Lestrange-Riddle
Summary: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - They each celebrate Christmas in their own little way; traditions have grown and morphed over the years, but one thing that will always remain constant is family.


**A/N: Hey All! So this little Christmas Drabble, based on the Lizzie Bennet Diaries, came to my head today and I decided I'd give it a shot :) The lives of the sisters is based off of THIS incredible fic, which I encourage you all to read! It's a series of small drabbles and they are all extremely cute! So without further ado, I give you Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Christmas Edition!**

They all celebrated Christmas a little bit differently.

Before Annie was born, Lizzie set a semi-strict rule for Christmas morning. The boys were not to wake them up before 8:00. That was it. And that rule was carried out from the time their first son, Will, was born, and for their two other boys, Thomas and James. But the moment Annie turned three years old, that rule was forgotten.

Annie was a force that could not be stopped on Christmas morning. She woke up at 5:00 AM almost on the dot, went and woke up her brothers, and then ran into her parent's room, jumping on the bed while her brothers stood patiently by the edge, waking up their parents in a way only a small child can.

This is what started the little tree tradition.

Each child was given a little tree to put in their room, and Christmas morning that tree would have one little present under it. Annie always woke first, grabbing her present before waking up her brothers. They then converged in the hallway outside their rooms, opening their little presents together and giggling quietly as they played. At 7:00, Will would tell his siblings that it was okay to go wake their parents. Once the pouncing on the bed was over, Lizzie and Darcy would follow their kids downstairs, Lizzie with the video camera, and watch their kids open their presents in glee. Once the presents were opened, Darcy made a small breakfast for all of them as they played with their new gifts. Then each child picked their favorite new toy, packed up the car, and headed out.

Jane always woke up early on Christmas, around 6:00, and quietly snuck out of her bedroom to go downstairs. She would then start making a batch of her famous snickerdoodles, along with pancakes, the smell always waking up her husband and twin boys. The three quickly ran down the stairs, sitting at the kitchen table with huge smiles on their faces – Bing's almost bigger than his sons'. Each would eat one snickerdoodle before running under the tree and opening their gifts in a fit of giggles and brotherly shoving. They would then return to the table to eat their pancakes before packing up the snickerdoodles, loading up the car, and heading out.

Lydia woke up at the crack of dawn, not like she slept anyway, and ran into her daughter's room playfully. She woke her daughter up with a huge grin before both girls ran back into Lydia's room, ambushing her husband and screaming at the top of their lungs that it was finally Christmas. The three then bounded downstairs, presents open in a tornado of energy, and Lydia would let her daughter eat some of the candy in her stocking before they packed up the car and headed out.

Around 1:00 the Bennet sisters and their families converged at their parent's home, cousins squealing in excitement and sisters embracing. They all ate lunch together, cramped in the Bennet's small condo, and exchanged gifts and caught up with each other's lives. At around 5:00, Jane and Bing would head out to visit Bing's family and Caroline, and Lydia and her family would hit the road to go back home. Lizzie and Darcy packed up their car as well, before heading to the florist.

Each child was allowed to buy one bouquet of flowers, which usually resulted in at least one fight over whose flowers were the nicest, before they got back in the car and went through the kid's favorite drive-thru. They then pulled into the cemetery, flowers, fast food, and a blanket in hand, and made their way to visit Darcy's parents.

The kids each laid their bouquets in front of the graves before the family spread out the blanket, clambering on top and beginning to eat their burgers and fries. They shared stories with Grandma and Grandpa Darcy, laughing as they recounted some of the best times of their year, before heading back home.

They all celebrated Christmas a little bit differently, but one thing that will always remain constant is family.


End file.
